Elemental Ascendance/The Coming Storm
The Coming Storm was the trailer for Elemental Ascendance, it plays rather than showing a loading screen (similair to Call of the Dead's solo cutscene setting). It is often thought as a 'trailer' for Elemental Ascendance. It reveals many things about the map, such as the setting, the main plot, the fact that tragedy will be heavily featured, aswell as the closing days of Dawn of a new Dusk and A Universe Splintered. Transcript Ebon Shadowshot: It began... so many years ago. Experiments only suited to fit a better world for a mad man. (Ludvig Maxis is shown pulling a lever, electrecuting an innocent person to death. The man glows red.) Ebon: They had no idea what they were leading themselves into. (The man's body then disintegrated as Maxis starts writing notes down. A pink dust floats into the air. Maxis leaves.) Ebon: The Zombies are the victims here, they pose no threat to humanity without reason. (Harvey Yena then opens the door and enters, the pink dust then glows vibrantly. Harvey collapses. After awakening, he watches as Samantha runs past him and enters a testing room.) Samantha: Daddy, I'm scared... Maxis: It's going to be alright sweetheart. (Edward nods at Harvey as he walks away, Harvey watches as Fluffy rips Ludvig to pieces, shortly before Sam dies of shock. He walks towards the holding pens, and plants a grenade on the floor. He runs, grabs Sophia's arm and the two run as many scientists are caught in the Zombie onslaught and killed.) Ebon: But I can't help but feel responsible for all of this misery... (A young Ebon is shown walking down a street in England, before he is teleported away. He is then electricuted just like the man, but surviving. His eyes open, revealing an aged face, shortly followed by his hair changing colour to black. Light purple marks appear on his face as well.) Ebon: The day Gruntijackal was created, I knew I had to put him down. But I couldn't do it. (Another Ebon can be seen, miming the words Gruntijackal to the original. Gruntijackal's eyes turn red, but Ebon retreats, teleporting himself back to the internet. A calender is then shown skipping from 1954 to 2014. It shows the events of the NZP massacre, with many users being killed in the Internet and being mutilated by Zombies in Siberia. Gruntijackal holds a Ray Gun in his pocket as the Zombies evelope and kill him and CaptainMacMillan, an evil smirk on GJ's face. It then shows the events of Demonic Embrace and Dark Portal.) Ebon: And then the universe ended. (The Locust Horde are shown being torn away from Sera, and arriving in England. Shortly followed by scenes of Steelport, the Halo Array, Fortune City, Tamriel, the T-Virus, Northrend, Caverns of Time, numerous Transformers, Aperture Science Labarotories and numerous other series entering Earth) Ebon: I knew him, that Aether Spirit. He is a being of pure vengeance, and his plan is to have a world run by Zombies. I have heard that Max Porter has fallen before Gruntijackal, and that Richtofen plans to kill Hiru Masaki. When I was in the Aperture Labs, held prisoner by GLaDOS, I discovered something far worse. The evil army of the Twilight's Hammer, and the Black and Twilight Dragonflights had been brought to Earth, and the Zombies were assisting them in taking out the newly brought forces of good. I had to bring everyone to Northrend, who other than the great dragonflights could help this broken world? But, that was my fatal flaw. The Zombie army is divided between invading Northrend and invading Japan to stop Hiru. The problem is that there are so many Zombies. Even if Hiru succeeds, this world will still be in jeopardy. (Zombies are then seen running towards Wyrmrest Temple, the evacuation is seen happening, and Kirsten is grabbed by a Zombie. The camera switches to a Red Dragon flying over the Path of the Titans, incinerating it and the Zombies. An hourglass is seen refilling itself as the world is shown as a grey and desolate wasteland, with a large, pitch black dragon watching as the world around him is destroyed. The Life-Binder, The Dreamer, The Timeless One and The Steward of Magic are seen channeling their powers into a golden disc, which illuminates as the Camera shows a Huge Black Dragon with lava leaking from his chest approches from the North.)